A Girl Like Her - An Amourshipping Fanfic
by GanzForTheWin
Summary: *AU* Ash Ketchum; An extroverted, tall sophomore at Vastic High, known for his pretty boy face and nice guy personality. Serena Yvonne; A shy, unpopular bookworm who's perfectly fine with spending the rest of her life inside her room. Two people that just so happen to bump heads the week before school is set to start, but that can't mean anything, right?
1. Breaking Ankles

**Hello! This is is my second Amourshipping fanfic. I really had fun writing this and hope you enjoy it! Like it says in the description, it is in an AU, since I found it leaves space for other situations :-)) but review if you want me to continue!**

"And that gives you the right to eat the apple?" Ash laughed, holding a phone to his ear as he spoke into the built-in microphone.

"Yes, it does. I was hungry, he was hungry, we had to find someway to settle the dispute." A voice said from the device.

"Aimar, playing Rock Paper Scissors with a four year old isn't an efficient way to fight over an apple," Ash laughed as he strolled through the city. "He probably doesn't even know how the game works."

The sun emerged from behind a building, shining onto the area around him. The sky was a light shade of blue with not a cloud in sight. The sidewalks were filled with pedestrians, heading on foot to unknown destinations to fill their needs. The boy on the phone was a 16 year old teenager known as Ash Ketchum, who decided earlier that day to have one final stroll around the city before his summer ended. He wore a simple black and white tee shirt with grey jeans and high tops. His hair was raven black with a texture of its own. On the other line was Aimar Givenchy, a boy of the same age and Ash's longtime bestfriend.

"That's the point," Aimar responded, smirking through the phone. "A little kid who's incapable of understanding the game is a little kid who's incapable of winning the game. It's like stealing candy from a baby. Except I didn't steal, I rightfully took an apple as a well deserved prize for my victory against a toddler."

Ash let out a smile. Aimar always had a way of getting what he wanted, and if outwitting a four year old was what he had to do, it might as well be considered done.

"You're still coming over later, right?" Aimar asked.

"Umm yeah hold on," Ash looked down at his phone and gently pressed his thumb along the home button. The built in scanner recognized his fingerprint, unlocking his phone to show the time. 11:17. He brought the phone back up to his ear as he went to turn the corner. It was fairly early and he was already nearing the suburban area. "Yeah, I'm on my way right no-" Ash's voice stopped as he turned the corner, his body colliding with someone else's. Ash fell forward, instinctively grabbing the body in front of his and pulling it close, his arms providing a safety to the other person as he braced for impact. The fell onto the side walk as the few people around them stopped and walked around. Ash opened his eyes and pushed himself up, looking at who he bumped into. The person underneath him was, awkwardly enough, a girl. She had short brown hair with a white and a pink sleeveless top. A blue ribbon was tied at the collar and a dark red sleeveless cardigan that went down to her knees, which were covered by black stockings. Her face structure gave Ash the impression that she was a teenager, probably around his age, but he couldn't be sure. Her eyes fluttered open as her cerulean blue eyes met his auburn brown. The girl blushed and attempted to push herself up before suddenly stopping, a stinging pain going through her ankle. She cringed, letting out a little grunt.

Ash noticed her pain and stood up, holding out a hand. "Here, I'll help you up."

The girl adverted her eyes, hesitant to trust the boy. His eyes showed nothing but care and kindness, slightly easing her pain. She slowly stuck out her arm, her hand shaking as she stared into his eyes. She took a hold of it, and tightened her grip as Ash pulled her up towards him. Her body fell onto his again, except this time, Ash was ready for it, catching her and holding her close. He let go of her, allowing her to slowly distribute her weight onto her feet. She gasped as the piercing pain returned, losing balance. Ash caught her before she could fall, holding her by the waist. "You're hurt," he said, helping her limp to a nearby bench. "Where's the pain coming from?"

"It's my ankle, it hurts really bad." She replied. She held in her tears; she might have not known this stranger, or anyone else in the city for that matter, but she still didn't want to let herself show weakness.

"What's you're name?" Ash asked.

"S-Serena, Serena Yvonne." She answered, her voice soft and melodic. "I just moved here yesterday."

"I'm Ash. Is it alright if you help me get to your house?" Ash questioned. She nodded. "I'll help you get home," he stood, helping her up and supporting her weight. "There's no way you'll be able to make it home on your own."

"Okay." Serena replied. Despite the simplicity of her reply, she had multiple questions to ask, but one stuck on her head. Why was he helping her? They were complete strangers, never have they seen each other before. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, and that lead to a disaster that messed up her ankle. He had no reason to help. So why was he helping her?

She couldn't bring herself to ask. She couldn't help but feel weak, and was already quite shy. She looked up and at him. 'Thank you,' she wanted to say, but the words she wished to speak would not leave her lips, no matter how hard she tried.

"Serena!" A women with blue hair gasped as she opened the front door. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, mom," Serena assured her, hopping over to her. "I just fell and hurt my leg, he helped me home." She motioned over to Ash. Serena's mother looked over at Ash, gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you! We both really appreciate it." She bowed. Ash didn't know what to do, so he awkwardly bowed back. "It's no problem, really. Just doing what I can to help." He smiled.

"Well, how can I repay my daughter's savior?" She smiled, clasping her hands together. Serena's face went red. "Mom!" She yelled, her face flushing from embarrassment.

Ash sweat dropped, nervously laughing. "It's fine, really!" He scratched his cheek. "And the name's Ash, Ash Ketchum." He smiled. He felt a vibration in his pocket, causing him to pull out his phone. He read the screen, realizing it was a text from Aimar.

 _Sweet Baby Jesus you're taking forever! -A_

Ash put his phone back in his pocket and dismissed himself, explaining to Serena and her mother that he had to get home to do something. He smiled at Serena, "It was great meeting you!" He waved as he walked off towards where he came from. Serena returned the smile, hers smaller than his. She's only been in the area for a day and already she's made a new friend.

"So let me get this straight. You met a girl, fell on top of her- so much for first impressions, by the way- walked her home, and _didn't_ get her you number, let alone didn't bring her here to meet me?" Aimar asked, arms folded across his chest. He wore an all white tee shirt with dark blue jeans and black trainers. His hair was a pitch black and messy, often referred to as a bird's nest by Ash.

"She was hurt," Ash responded, his back leaned against Aimar's bedroom wall. "My priority was to get her home safely. And what good would bringing her here do?"

"I could've helped! I know how to pop her foot back in place." Aimar waved. He opened a mini fridge he had in his bedroom and pulled out a water bottle and a Dr. Pepper. He tossed the water bottle to me.

"What kind of medical experience do you have compared to an actual doctor?" Ash asked, raising a brow.

Aimar shrugged, taking a sip from the drink in his hands. "I just finished season 12 of Grey's Anatomy, that's gotta give me a medical degree somewhere."

Ash chuckled. "You also claimed to know how to perform an exorcism after you finish Ghost Adventures."

"Well we won't know until we try."

Ash ran his hand through his Raven black hair. "Man, we only got a week till school starts."

Aimar groaned. "Don't you dare mention school to me! It's not even school that's tiring, it's the waking up early part."

"Well, you're one to complain. I have to wake up even earlier just to wake you up," Ash rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the wall. "You're lucky I live next door."

"And for that, I am truly thankful." Aimar grinned, bearing his teeth. Ash slowly shook his head, quietly giggling. He proceeded to walk over towards the door, turning the knob. "I'm heading home, got chores to do. See you tomorrow, Birdie." Ash smirked, closing the door behind him.


	2. A Window Of Oppurtunity

Normally, Ash would wake up with an abnormal amount of energy, so much that he felt like he was capable of beating Usain Bolt in 200m sprint, and then go on to run in a marathon and place in the top 5. But not this time. On this particular day, Ash was sitting on a stool next to a table, a cup of coffee in hand. Although he knew that it wasn't healthy by any means, he decided he needed to find some way to get rid of his drowsiness. It wasn't even drowsiness he felt; it was some sort of fatigue that slightly overcame him, despite the fact that he had over 8 hours of sleep the night prior to.

Ash took another sip before placing the cup back on the counter, making sure to grab a red and white baseball that rest next to it. He wasn't particularly athletic; he played little league as a child, but dropped the sport, losing time and interest in it after school got harder. He got up from his little stool and made his way upstairs, opening the door to his bedroom before checking the clock above his bed. It read 5:45. He had an hour and 45 minutes before the bell rang, signaling the start of their first hour. He went over to his window, the cool breeze hitting against his face as he opened it, and looked over at the window across from his. It was cracked and made of plastic, that being the only reason it was yet to fall apart. There was a small opening at the top right corner of the plastic, a space just large enough for the ball in his hand to fit through if thrown accurately.

Lucky for Ash, he pitched back in his little league days, and had been acing this particular throw for years now. He gripped the ball, tossing it in the air to get an idea of the weight. He then through the ball out his window in a sideways motion, the ball mimicking his motion and curving into the gap in the opposite window. A thud could be heard, telling not Ash that the ball has hit it's target. A dark figure could be seen moving through the window, hunched over. Aimar's face appeared through the plastic window, the moonlight reflecting off his face. He groggily pulled the window up, letting out a yawn as he did so.

"Morning Aimar," Ash called from across. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a log," He responded, "If the log was being cut apart into multiple pieces and then placed in a fire to burn, that is." He added on, stretching out his arms.

Ash chuckled, "Hurry and get changed, I'll be over in a flash."

"Bring me some coffee." Aimar murmured, struggling to keep his head up. He quickly shook his head, attempting to shake off his weariness, and turned around to go and restart his regular school routine. Ash turned away from the window, closing it and walking over to his bedroom door. He reached for his book bag, placing both straps on their shoulders and descending down the steps. He let out a yawn as he grabbed an apple from the counter. He locked the door and then patted the area around his pocket as he walked next door, making sure his phone was in its proper place. Ash knocked on Aimar's door, a clicking sound following a few seconds after. He twisted the door knob and walked in, calling Aimar's name as he closed the door behind him. Aimar's voice could be heard coming down the hall in an incoherent mumble. He emerged from his room, the rope strap from his book bag in his mouth and his phone in hand.

"Why don't you just put your back bag on your back, like a normal person?" Ash asked, confused at Aimar's actions. Aimar dropped his book bag and caught it with his freehand, sliding it onto his back.

"I had to use my other hand to scratch my back," Aimar responded as Ash tossed the apple towards him. He caught it, raising a brow. "Apple?"

"Alternative to coffee," Ash shrugged, "It works better, plus I didn't have coffee." He lied. Ash liked his coffee very much, and didn't hesitate to go as far as to finish every last bit before having to give some to Aimar.

"Oh, please," Aimar rolled his eyes. "You never run out of coffee; the day that happens is the day McDonald's goes bankrupt."

"I'm being serious! I ran out yesterday and haven't had some since."

Aimar didn't seem to budge, but he let the conversation drop as he headed towards his front door, walking out and locking it after Ash followed. They turned to the left, heading in the direction of the school.

It was still early; the sun had yet to appear but was on the rise, leaving the sky in a beautiful mixture of pink and orange, only a sliver of blue to show what remained of the night sky. Serena paused, looking up and taking in the beauty of the atmosphere around her. The leaves whispered words of serene tranquility as the wind seemed to carry them to her. Birds sprouted from the branches, ascending into the air and past Serena as they seemed to be taking same path she was. Her gaze followed them as soared through the air, and suddenly froze as she saw two figures walking ahead of her. It was still dark, but she could make out the messy, raven black hair of the boy nearest to the sidewalk.

'Is that Ash?' Serena thought to herself. She blushed, remembering how he assisted her the week before. Since then, she couldn't stop thinking of him, and how he was her first friend since she arrived.

"Serena?" Ash called out, snapping her out of her trance. She blinked, embarrassed.

"Oh, hey Ash." She sweat dropped. She could feel her cheeks start to warm.

"This is my friend, Aimar." Ash introduced, gesturing to the boy to his left. He grinned, giving me a small wave. Serena smiled back, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach. "Hello, Aimar."

"How's your ankle?" Ash smiled.

"A lot better, actually. Resting wasn't really a problem." Serena nervously laughed, remember how she spent the entire week icing it while watching Orange Is The New Black.

"That's great. I'm guessing you're heading to school? If you are, feel free to join us." He suggested, receiving a smirk from Aimar. Serena gave a slight grin, nodding. The three walked together, with Ash in the middle, Serena to the left, and Aimar at the curb. Aimar elbowed Ash, turning to him and whispering in his ear.

"Is she the girl who you bumped into a while back?" He asked. Ash nodded before letting out a small yawn. He was tired, extremely weary. His shoulders were hunched down and his posture was horrible- if his mother could see, he'd get scolded on the spot. But Serena's presence made it difficult to not keep correct posture. It's not that she was forcing him or anything, Ash started thinking. He simply didn't want to look bad in front of a pretty girl whom he just meant the other day. It's like common curtesy, he told himself.

The school soon came into view, as did the little amount of students standing outside. Serena pulled out her phone, checking the time. It was quarter till 7:00; they still had 45 minutes, more or less. She started fixing her hair and adjusting her straw hat. She was a new student; a sophmore, to be exact. Her first impression was crucial; it would determine whether she would survive or be eaten alive. So her outfit had to be nothing less than impressive.

She suddenly realized that she didn't knew the age of the two boys beside her. "Hey Ash, Aimar- what grade are you guys in?"

"We're both sophomores," they both replied in unison. "I'm 16, and so is Aimar."

"You guys are 16 already?" Serena asked, furrowing her brows. She figured they were in her same grade- they're faces were in that awkward state where it was maturing and gaining more structure, but she didn't expect them to be 16 already.

"Yeah, you're 15?" Aimar continued the conversation. Serena nodded, and sighed. "All of my friends at my old school are older than me." She then realized that what she said was slightly a lie; she only had one friend at he told school, so to use the term "friends" was incorrect.

"You know what they say, age is just a number." Aimar waved, then put his hand to his chin. "Unless the ages are 7 and 18, then it's also illegal." He pondered. This earned him a soft hit to the head from Ash. Serena let out a small giggle.

"Well am I wrong?" Aimar rhetorically asked, rubbing his head. "Besides, you and Serena are only one year apart, you two have nothing to worry about."

Serena blushed, her cheeks filled with warmth. The thought of her and Ash ever being a thing didn't seem possible; they had just recently met. He was some cute teenager who probably had boatloads of friends besides Aimar (who Serena had come to assume was probably more important to Ash than the others). He probably already has a girlfriend, anyways, Serena thought to herself, the thought putting her down. She shook her head, attempting to get rid of the absurd thoughts in her head. She couldn't possibly like this boy after only knowing him for a week, could she? She sighed and brushed off the thought; it's too early, she decided.


End file.
